


what handkerchief?

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Own Character, Season 14 episode 1 spoilers, demon in Hell who Kenny is friends with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: After Kenny’s death in Sexual Healing (S14xE01) he goes to Hell to face the laughter of the demon Phoenix
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 2





	what handkerchief?

Kenny really should have expected this after the way he died this time.

Phoenix was practically in hysterics before he was even down there.

“Please stop,” he said, but he was grinning. At least he hadn’t died for nothing, that guy wasn’t wrong about the effect.

The demon in front of him carried on laughing for a good extra minute. “Sorry... I know I shouldn’t, but I’m already in Hell for being bad my entire life. At least, the seventeen years i was alive.”

Kenny could only grin. “Does my Batman costume look good at least?”

Phoenix struggled to hold back any more laughter. “Yeah, it does. Wish I could say the same about your death, I really do.”

“Oh come on, I know it was bad but at least it wasn’t for nothing,” the blond pointed out with a shrug.

The demon could only sigh, still grinning madly. “I know you’re my favorite out of your ragtag group, but goddamn I’m judging you super hard right now.”

Kenny could only laugh. “I can’t blame you.”

“Oh god, your funeral was funny. Butters kinda lost it and started talking about the bush, pointing to an actual bush,” Phoenix explained. “I think Kyle had to go restrain him.”

“I can tell you this much, Kyle is most definitely not a sex addict. Butters could be if I had the chance to manipulate him enough,” Kenny grinned.

The demon could only sigh. “I know angels in Heaven, I wish they could meet you and see just how bad you really are.”

“Aren’t those the same angels you told me watch over Stan and Kyle?”

“Yeah, the one who watches over Kyle is my friend and the one who watches over Stan I like to annoy,” Phoenix answered with a laugh.

“Does no one watch over Cartman?”

“No, we don’t like him. He’s going to Hell anyway,” the demon shrugged.

Kenny laughed. “I saw that coming, there’s no way he’d be let off that easily.”

“I would rather die a second time than let it happen, and I know you’d rather die a thousandth time before it too,” Phoenix said.

“I think I’ve already died a thousand times by now.”

“A millionth then, plus 4. Now please take the costume off before I start laughing at you again.”


End file.
